


Forever Yours

by hazellepotter



Category: The Infernal Devices Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Canon Compliant, Declarations Of Love, F/M, Marriage Proposal, Shadow World, Winter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:57:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hazellepotter/pseuds/hazellepotter
Summary: It was like any other night had been at the institute since Gabriel had been gone. It was quiet, and all Cecily could hear was the ghost of Jem's violin and Will stroking Tessa's hair in silence down the hall. Sophie's sobs would sometimes break through the walls. It was then that Cecily felt truly alone.





	Forever Yours

**Fifty-six days.** That's how long it had been since she had heard from Gabriel Lightwood. It was not unusual for him to go out on missions that lasted for weeks, but it was not common to hear nothing from him the entire time. Cecily at least received a weekly letter in the past. 

Rumors had circulated that he was attacked alongside his brother by Achaieral demons. They were swarmed; darkness was assumed to have consumed them. Sophie was beside herself with despair, pregnant with their first unborn child. Cecily felt as though she had no claim for despair, because Gabriel still wasn't hers by law. Cecily thought the law was stupid, but it was the law. You had to follow it in order to survive the never-ending political schemes. As she tried to dig up information herself on Gabriel's mission from the Clave, they gave her no answers. They told her it was top-secret, and she had no claim. They had even denied Sophie access on Gideon's potential whereabouts, and they were married. Maybe the law wasn't so sacred, after-all. Maybe their relationship with Charlotte could no longer give them an advantage.

It was like any other night had been at the institute since Gabriel had been gone. It was quiet, and all Cecily could hear was the ghost of Jem's violin and Will stroking Tessa's hair in silence down the hall. Sophie's sobs would sometimes break through the walls. It was then that Cecily felt truly alone. 

Cecily had written to Gabriel many times over the weeks, but she had no idea where to address the letters. She wasn't even sure at this point that Gabriel could receive them. For all she knew, he was dead. But that didn't stop her from writing to him. Her heart was reaching out to him, and she hoped he could feel it wherever he was.  

That night, she wrote to him again. For the first time since he had been gone, tears started streaming down her cheeks. She had promised herself the nights before she wouldn't cry, and she had somehow managed. But now it seemed that all hope was lost.

> _Gabriel,_
> 
> _I do not know where you are located, nor do I know if you will ever return. Just know that if you do return, I will never let you leave me alone again. I am strong, but I am not strong enough to bear your loss. Not again. Not ever._
> 
> _Forever yours,_
> 
> _Cecily_

The letter was short and sweet. It was to the point. Just like Cecily liked things, but somehow, she felt it did not say enough. It did not fully grasp everything her heart was saying. 

Frustrated, she crinkled up the parchment and tossed it into her bedroom's fire. She could sit still no longer. She grabbed her cloak and left her room as she headed for the gardens.

As she walked outside of the institute, she watched as her breath formed into mist. Winter was on its way, and she pulled her cloak closer to her chest. She sat down on Gabriel's favorite bench and crossed her legs. She played with the pendant around her neck. Silent tears slid down her cheeks, but she didn't wipe them away. It was time to let them free. She had to free herself of this pain, if she was ever hoping to move on in a world where Gabriel no longer existed.

Cecily shut her eyes for a moment and took deep breaths. The cool air was calming, but she was alarmed when she heard footsteps. Her hand instantly went for her serpah blade tucked under her cloak, and she looked ahead at the shadowy figure.

"Who goes there?" She asked, "I can tell you I am not one to be trifled with."

It was then she heard his chuckle. It was familiar. It was as familiar as Will's eyes had been when she saw him again for the first time. A feeling of warmth spread through her. For the first time in a long time, she felt the presence of home once again.

"Yes," his voice said, "I have learned that the hard way."

Gabriel appeared from the shadows in tattered gear with a long gash across his cheek. A light turned on upstairs in the institute. It was then she realized it was Sophie and Gideon's room. They must have been reuniting right then and there. 

Before Gabriel could say another word, Cecily stood up and ran towards him. His arms engulfed her, and she sighed from relief. She pulled away quickly to look into his eyes. She lightly touched the gash across his cheek, and he winced. It was then she pulled out her stele.

"You need an iratze," she said softly. 

He nodded as she added to his runes. She watched his face scrunch up slightly in pain until the gash was no longer visible. 

"Where were you?" she questioned, "Why did you not reach out to me?"

She felt anger rush through her once again. She had felt a lot of anger within herself over the weeks, but she knew it was coming from fear. Cecily just didn't like admitting to that kind of vulnerability. 

"I couldn't," Gabriel told her, "It wasn't safe."

"It was not safe for me to think you had died," she interrupted him, "The whole time all I could think about was-"

"Was what?"

It was that moment that the truth had settled in. The law was political, the law was stupid, but marriage was more than just politics. She had seen it with Sophie and Gideon and even Tessa and Will. It was a sacred bond. She wanted to make that decision for the right reasons. She no longer wanted to wait for Gabriel to make the decision. She had made it a long time ago. _He was hers, and she was his._

Without another word, Cecily got down on one knee and took his hand. Gabriel raised his brows, but he did not say anything.

"Marry me, Gabriel," she said, "Marry me so I never have to completely lose you. Marry me so even if your body leaves this earth, your soul is still with me. Marry me so I never have to feel alone without you again."

Gabriel still didn't say anything, but he also got on his knees so they were close to eye-level. He cupped her cheek with his hand and brought their foreheads together. Snow started to fall lightly around them, and Cecily closed her eyes. It was then she felt the light touch of Gabriel's lips against hers. She missed him, she had missed him desperately. The feel of his lips, the warmth of his hands, his joking words. She could not control herself any longer as she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He kissed her back, and it was as though those fifty-six days never existed. 

Once Gabriel pulled away, Cecily studied his face again. She knew his answer without him having to say anything, but as she stroked his cheek, a grin broke out upon his face. He pulled her in for a hug, and she buried her face into his neck. She didn't care that her knees would have bruises in the morning. That was what an iratze was for. 

"Of course I will marry you, my dear Cecily," he whispered in her ear, "I was only waiting for you to ask."

Cecily smiled. 


End file.
